The present invention relates generally to communication networks. More particularly, it pertains to communicating security signals to a central station through communication networks.
In the security alarm industry, detection devices detect various conditions in the premise, such as a residence or an art gallery. These conditions may indicate fire, burglary, medical, environmental, or other emergency conditions that may exist. The security system then transmits the information by various means to a central response center (central station). The central station then coordinates the response activities of others back to the premise.
Generally the method used to transmit alarm signals to the central station is a modem system over a standard land-based telephone line. A land-based telephone line may present an opportunity for a thief to easily tamper with the operation of the alarm in attempting to defeat a detection system and gain access to the premise.
As a result, various wireless systems have been proposed to protect the transmission. Although these wireless systems have been used as a secondary backup, in some instances, they have been used for primary alarm transmission. However, these methods are all quite expensive and so less than an estimated 2% of detection systems currently use a wireless transmission of signals to the central station.
Thus, what is needed are systems and methods to enhance the use of wireless transmission in detection systems.
The above-mentioned problems with the use of wireless transmission systems as well as other problems are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. Systems and methods are described which enhance the use of wireless transmission in detection systems.
One illustrative embodiment includes an exemplary system that comprises an alarm panel to provide an alarm signal. The system also comprises at least one look-up table (first look-up table) to encode the alarm signal as one of a plurality of event types into a message. The message includes a code for each event type and a destination string.
In another illustrative embodiment, the exemplary system further comprises a network to pass the message of the first look-up table. The system also comprises a second look-up table to decode the destination string of the message to determine a decoded destination of the message. The network passes the message to the decoded destination of the message.
In another illustrative embodiment, the exemplary system further comprises a central station to receive the message from the network. The system further comprises a third look-up table to decode the code of the first look-up table. The third look-up table produces a security code from the code of the first look-up table.
In another illustrative embodiment, an exemplary method comprises reading an alarm bus by a transmitter for at least one alarm signal. The method further comprises encoding the alarm signal into a message by looking up at least one table that is stored on the transmitter. The act of encoding includes encoding the alarm signal into a code representing one of the plurality of event types into the message. The act of encoding includes encoding a destination string into the message.
In another illustrative embodiment, the method further comprises decoding the destination string to determine the destination of the message. The method further comprises decoding the code representing one of the plurality of event types into a security code.
In another illustrative embodiment, an exemplary data structure is described. The data structure includes an event identifier to identify an occurrence of an alarm event, and an event descriptor to describe the alarm event in at least one detail.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and drawings or by practice of the invention.